


Бремя мое легко

by Bathilda



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Команда верит, что Хотч счастливо живет на заслуженном отдыхе. Морган знает, что это не так.





	Бремя мое легко

**Название:** Бремя мое легко

**Автор:** Bathilda

**Бета** **:** Archie_Wynne

**Размер** : мини (1285)

**Канон** : Criminal Minds

**Пейринг** **/Персонажи** : Аарон Хотчнер, Дерек Морган

**Категория** : джен

**Жанр** : драма

**Рейтинг** : PG

**Краткое содержание** : Команда верит, что Хотч счастливо живет на заслуженном отдыхе. Морган знает, что это не так

**Предупреждение:** неизбежная смерть персонажа

**Примечания** : "...Ибо иго Мое благо, и бремя Мое легко". (Мф. 11:29)

**Размещение** : запрещено без разрешения  автора

 

Муха наматывала круги возле Моргана с поистине маниакальным упорством. Ей здесь было не место, но у Моргана не поднималась рука ее прихлопнуть. Это было нелепо, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать: его передергивало при мысли об убийстве, пусть даже назойливого мелкого насекомого. Только не сейчас.

Морган понимал, что это механизм психологической защиты: он думал обо всякой ерунде, чтобы отстраниться от происходящего. Правда, легче ему от этого не становилось и уже не станет.

Муха продолжала мельтешить перед глазами.

Интересно, почему людей, страдающих арахнофобией, гораздо больше тех, у кого диптерофобия, она же боязнь мух, ведь эти твари встречаются чаще пауков? Или Моргану так только казалось? Рид наверняка знал, но сейчас у него не спросишь, а потом…

Что будет потом, Морган старался не думать, потому что слишком хорошо это представлял. Он в очередной раз отмахнулся от мухи и устало откинулся на спинку кресла. Прогресс обогатил человечество не только Фейсбуком и Инстаграммом с тоннами селфи и фотографий еды, но и новыми фобиями. «Обогатил» — возможно, не лучшее слово, но психологи, получившие новых пациентов благодаря, к примеру, номофобии, наверняка использовали именно его.

Моргану страх остаться без мобильного телефона  не грозил, скорее уж наоборот. Его мобильный лежал на тумбочке рядом с кроватью, и Морган многое отдал бы за то, чтобы не делать звонка, который ему скоро предстоит. Скоро, но…

— Еще рано.

Морган понимал, что его мысли были написаны у него на лице, не надо быть профайлером, чтобы их прочитать, но он все равно заставил себя улыбнуться и сказал с нарочитым возмущением:

— Эй, мы не лезем в голову коллегам и не составляем на них профайлы, забыл?

В любое другое время Хотч ответил бы с привычной серьезностью что-нибудь вроде: «Мы уже не коллеги, Морган», — но тут он лишь едва заметно усмехнулся и сказал:

— В моем положении я могу позволить себе отступить от правил, не находишь?

В этом был весь Хотч: даже в таких обстоятельствах он оставался спокойным и шутил таким официальным тоном, словно отчитывался перед руководством. Но Морган видел, чего это ему стоило, и потому, тяжело сглотнув, отозвался:

— Нет уж, старик, правила есть правила, так легко ты не отделаешься.

Хотч снова усмехнулся, но промолчал.

— Они меня не простят, — сказал Морган, не сдержавшись.

Они уже несколько раз разговаривали об этом, и Морган сделал мысленную заметку первым делом научить Хэнка, когда тот подрастет, не сдирать с заживающей раны корочку, бередя ее еще больше.

— Простят, — тихо ответил Хотч, — возможно, не сразу, но простят. Они поймут.

Любой сторонний наблюдатель наверняка счел бы Моргана эгоистом, решив, что он беспокоился только о себе, выполняя просьбу Хотча, но они оба умели читать между строк. «Разреши позвонить им прямо сейчас, чтобы у них — и у тебя — было больше времени», — вот о чем на самом деле говорил Морган. Ответ Хотча оставался неизменным. Впрочем, то, что Рид, Пенелопа и остальные действительно могли не простить его, Моргана тоже волновало. Просто раньше он переживал бы из-за этого гораздо больше. Раньше — это когда он еще был частью команды.

Поначалу Моргану было странно от того, что общение с людьми, с которыми он много лет не просто работал бок о бок, но доверял им свою жизнь, с которыми его так много связывало, свелось к переписке и редким звонкам. Однако он очень быстро привык к этому, поняв, что так и должно было быть. Вся команда, даже Пенелопа, продолжала свою войну с серийными убийцами, а Морган вернулся в мирную жизнь, и теперь им было не по пути. Пенелопа всегда называла их семьей, и это было чистой правдой, но Морган, фигурально выражаясь, уехал из семейного дома в новую жизнь, и в этой новой жизни Хотч оказался важнее будущей злости и негодования команды.

Кто бы мог подумать.

Когда-то Морган был уверен, что будет работать в ФБР до самой пенсии — или смерти, смотря что наступит раньше, — но, вероятно, его планы так рассмешили бога, что он встретил Саванну, и у них появился Хэнк. Хотчу повезло меньше.

Морган не зря давно не возлагал на бога никаких надежд.

Он не знал, как команда поверила в то, что Хотч решил, наконец, уйти из Бюро. Это  Хотч-то, который не согласился на сделку с Потрошителем, не ушел после смерти Хейли и всего остального, что ему пришлось пережить. Ушел, не попрощавшись лично, не сообщив свой новый адрес. Наверное, дело было в том, что для команды тихая семейная жизнь без кровавых убийств была недостижимым — по разным причинам, — призрачным идеалом, и все хотели, чтобы Хотч обрел заслуженный покой, пусть даже порвав все связи с бывшими друзьями и коллегами, чтобы было легче.

Хотч не хотел выводить их из этого приятного заблуждения и не давал Моргану сделать это. Морган, чего греха таить, порой злился на Хотча за то, что он взвалил на него эту ношу, но долго это не продолжалось. К тому же Хотч не просил его сидеть с ним, он сам вызвался.  Не уйди Морган из ФБР, Хотч был бы сейчас совсем один, не считая Джека, на которого было больно смотреть. Отец Хейли умер около года назад, пока Хотч с Джеком были частью программы защиты свидетелей, и Джессика уехала работать в Канаду. Ей Хотч тоже пока ничего не сказал.

Телефон Моргана завибрировал — пришло сообщение от Джей Джей. Теперь, когда Морган вступил в «Клуб обожающих своих детей родителей» — и больше не виделся с ней почти каждый день, — он чаще, чем раньше, получал фотографии Генри и Майкла, в основном забавные. На этот раз мальчики были в компании Рида, который что-то увлеченно им рассказывал. Маленький Майкл слушал его с напряженным и сосредоточенным выражением лица, которое Морган не раз видел у самого Рида. Если Джей Джей не повезет, Майкл вырастет таким же умником, как его крестный.

Морган показал фотографию Хотчу, который улыбнулся бескровными губами и сказал:

— Она тебя поддержит. Она была на твоем месте.

«Она» — это, конечно, Джей Джей, и Морган знал, что Хотч был прав. Джей Джей поймет его, простит и поддержит, потому что ей когда-то пришлось сделать похожий выбор. Прентис — тоже. Росси, который должен был бы сейчас сидеть в этом кресле вместо Моргана, пожалуй, тоже поймет, но только Хотча, который решил, что у него на руках умерло достаточно людей, и не собирался становиться следующим. Рид и Пенелопа… Моргану повезет, если они снова начнут разговаривать с ним в следующем тысячелетии.  

Телефон Моргана снова завибрировал, вспугнув сидевшую на нем муху.

— Джек освободился, мне пора, — сообщил Морган Хотчу.  

Успехи Джека в футболе по-прежнему оставляли желать лучшего, но походы в музеи он обожал, и сейчас его класс как раз возвращался с очередной экскурсии в школу, откуда его надо было забрать. Хотч настоял, чтобы Джек жил обычной жизнью, и это его решение Морган полностью поддерживал. Джеку незачем было проводить здесь дни напролет, ни к чему это. Несколько месяцев назад, когда Хотч позвонил Моргану, он рассчитывал справиться со всем сам. Моргана он попросил стать временным опекуном Джека лишь на бумаге, чтобы социальным службам не взбрело в голову отправить того в приют, но скоро стало понятно, что ни о каком «сам» речи уже не шло.

Четвертая стадия рака — враг, которого почти невозможно победить, против него бессильны пистолеты и умение залезать в головы серийных преступников.

— Мы будем через час-полтора, — сказал Морган.

— Хорошо. И, Морган, если опять решишь покормить его пиццей, пусть она хотя бы будет вегетарианской — Джеку нужно есть больше овощей.

Было бы наивно рассчитывать на то, что Хотч не догадается об их с Джеком походах в пиццерию. Наверное, каждый родитель точно знает, когда его ребенок обедал запрещенным фаст-фудом вместо положенного салата. Через несколько лет Морган выяснит, так ли это.

— Хорошо, босс, — с легкой улыбкой отозвался Морган, отмахиваясь от мухи.

— Убей уже ее,  — по обыкновению невозмутимо сказал Хотч.

— Пусть живет, — покачал головой Морган и торопливо вышел.

У мухи были все шансы пережить Хотча.

 * * *

Телефонный звонок разбудил Моргана ночью. Хотч.

— Пора, — прошелестел в трубке почти бесплотный голос.

Морган резко сел на кровати и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, пытаясь успокоиться. Несколько минут спустя  он набрал номер Росси, зная, что самое большее — через три-четыре часа он увидится со своей семьей, и ему будет, с кем разделить горе.


End file.
